-R-18-
by SakemiNakajima
Summary: Todo era por culpa de Okajima y sus "fantásticas" (notese el sarcasmo) ideas, si no hubiera traído aquello, si tan solo no se la fuera mostrado, nada de esto estaría pasando, no sentirá ese calor y pinchazos en la ingle con tan solo pensar en Akabane Karma.


**Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió tras ver el anime de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, es un Karma x Nagisa, espero que disfrutéis de él leyéndolo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **PD: Podéis encontrar este mismo one-shot, con el mismo título en Mundo Yaoi, bajo el seudónimo de Ukes Tsunderes.**

 **-R -18-**

"Ojala no me hubiese levantado hoy de la cama".

Era el pensamiento que desde hacía varias horas se había instalado en la cabeza de Nagisa sin intención de abandonarla, a pesar de que el día había empezado normal, como cualquier otro y sin ningún contratiempo, quizás el fallo había sido suyo por prestarle atención a Taiga Okajima, ¿Cómo es que no lo intuyó? Debería haberlo sabido.

Si no le hubiera hecho caso, su cuerpo no estaría en ese estado, totalmente sudado, agitado, caliente y deseoso, necesitaba calmarse y sabía cómo, el problema venía a la hora del tipo de fantasías necesitaba o eran necesarias para que su "animado" músculo se relajase por completo.

Tragó saliva y deslizó su mano hasta llegar a aquel lugar que pulsaba con urgencia y pasión cada vez más fuerte con tan solo imaginar que venía ahora.

El leve roce de sus dedos contra su erección le hizo temblar y estremecerse, a pesar de que la fina tela de los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior evitaba un contacto más directo, rápidamente agarró las sabanas de su cama y se cubrió completamente con ellas, ocultando completamente su cuerpo, estaba tan avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería que nadie escuchase el repertorio de gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cerró los ojos y con los dedos índice, corazón y anular acarició la dura extensión por encima de los pantalones, provocando que oleadas de placer recorrieran su cuerpo, nublándole poco a poco el juicio, con cada roce aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad, casi inconscientemente, deseando cada vez más y más placer.

Suaves jadeos escaparon de su garganta sin poder contenerlos, era bochornoso dejar salir ese tipo de sonidos, pero ahora mismo era lo que menos le importaba, necesitaba aliviarse, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sudor comenzó a aflorar en su piel provocando que algunos mechones de su cabello y parte de su flequillo se adhirieran a su frente y parte del cuello, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse cada vez más y su miembro volverse más duro, caliente y palpitante, necesitaba más contacto.

Lentamente bajó su pantalón y bóxer liberando su pene, ahogó un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo libre de aquella prisión de tela, no podía ver demasiado debido a la oscuridad reinante de la noche, pero sabía que estaba listo para empezar con lo realmente serio, con nerviosismo, agarró su erección comenzando con un movimiento de sube-baja medianamente rápido…

-Ka-Karma-kun…-Susurró, conforme aumentaba el ritmo, era bastante estimulante pronunciar esas cinco letras que componían el nombre de su mejor amigo, demasiado a decir verdad, rápidamente su mente se llenó de imágenes de ellos dos completamente desnudos y haciendo cosas nada sanas para su salud mental, Karma lo tomaba fuertemente de las caderas y embestía contra su cuerpo, introduciendo su potente, duro y candente pene en su apretado y cálido interior, mientras susurraba lascivas palabras contra uno de sus sensibles oídos, para posteriormente lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, enviándole millones de escalofríos por todo su ser.

Con su mano libre cubrió su boca, evitado que audibles gemidos escapasen de esta, aunque algunos eran opacados no los conseguía silenciar por completo, el movimiento de su mano se había vuelto más rápido e intenso, se podía apreciar como de la punta resbalaban pequeñas gotitas transparentes, las cuales se deslizaban extendiéndose por todo el tronco debido al movimiento que ejercía sobre aquel animado músculo.

Hizo un poco de presión, apretándolo ligeramente, imaginando que era el mismo Akabane el que se encargaba de masturbarle a la vez que arremetía con fuerza contra sus caderas, llevándolo al límite de la locura ¡La sensación era demasiado buena!

Un gemido estrangulado escapó de sus labios y en ese momento Karma se corrió en su interior provocando que el mismo también terminase, soltando un gemido un poco más alto que no pudo controlar, derramando todo su semen en su mano, salpicando en parte de su pecho.

Nagisa respiraba agitadamente tras aquella potente descarga, había sido una sensación muy intensa y porque no decirlo deliciosa, dio la luz observando su mano manchada de aquella sustancia blanca y pegajosa, a juzgar por la cantidad no había que ser un genio para saber que se había corrido mucho, se levantó dispuesto a limpiar tal desastre y de camino a darse una buena ducha.

Una vez bajo el agua caliente y limpiada toda evidencia, se permitió relajarse, aunque no lo consiguió completamente, sentía un poco de remordimiento por haber tenido ese tipo de fantasías con Karma y más aún haber llegado al orgasmo ¡Y de qué forma! Nunca había pensado así de su mejor amigo, entonces ¿Por qué? Todo era por culpa de Okajima y sus "fantásticas" (notes el sarcasmo) ideas, si no hubiera traído aquello, si tan solo no se la fuera mostrado, nada de esto estaría pasando, no sentirá ese calor y pinchazos en la ingle con tan solo pensar en Akabane Karma.

 _El día había amanecido bastante feo, aquel cúmulo de nubes completamente negras no presagiaban otra cosa más que lluvia, de hecho así fue, a la hora del almuerzo, a los alumnos de la clase 3E, no les quedó más remedio que comer sus bentōs en el aula. Juntando varias mesas y sentándose con sus amigos se dispusieron a consumir sus alimentos._

 _Nagisa lo hacía en compañía de Karma, Maehara, Isogai y Sugino, durante ese rato hablaron de cosas triviales, contaron alguna que otra anécdota y porque no decirlo trataron de idear un plan para acabar con la vida de Koro-sensei, hasta ese momento las cosas iban bien y hasta cierto punto divertidas, o por lo menos lo eran hasta que Okajima apareció ante ellos, debería haber supuesto que no se trataba de nada bueno tras observar aquella sonrisa, y sin que ninguno de los presentes lo previera, depositó una revista frente a ellos, pero no cualquier revista, no, si no una porno, aunque ninguno se sorprendió lo suficiente, de hecho era algo de lo más normal viniendo de alguien como Taiga Okajima, aun así las preguntas no se hicieron de esperar._

 _-¿Y esto?-Preguntó Maehara observando la portada de dicha revista._

 _-Jejeje.-Rió con picardía.- ¿No es genial? He conseguido un ejemplar con un especial de la actriz porno más famosa hasta el momento, Chihiro, viene con fotos inéditas y en exclusiva de sus próximos proyectos, además de una galería dedicada especialmente a ella._

 _-¿Enserio?-Cuestionó un emocionado Sugino tomando entre sus manos la revista y comenzando a ojearla._

 _-A ver, a ver.-Se unió a la conversación Isogai apoyándose sobre el hombro de este para poder echarle un vistazo._

 _Por el contrario Karma y Nagisa no parecían tan emocionados, es más no les interesaba demasiado ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera se sintieron excitados por aquella mujer de grandes pechos, piel blanca, fina y suave, cabellos castaños, largos y rizados, labios rojos carnosos y cuerpo de infarto que aparecía en la portada de la revista que el cuarteto tenía entre sus manos._

 _Pero todo dio un vuelco, un giro inesperado para Nagisa en el momento en que a ambos le mostraron ciertas escenas…_

 _-Karma, Nagisa, mirad esto ¿No es excitante? -Exclamo un emocionado Okajima, prácticamente situándoles la revista frente a sus narices._

 _Eran varias fotografías en las que aparecía dicha actriz en compañía de un hombre, en distintas posiciones a cada cual más sugerente que la anterior._

 _Nagisa observaba detenidamente cada una de las fotos que se mostraban ante él (sin más remedio), tenía que reconocer que aquella mujer era muy hermosa y no solo eso, estaba seguro de que también era la protagonista de las más sucias fantasías de cualquier hombre o adolescente, aunque extrañamente no la suya, no le excitaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir caliente, ninguna parte de su cuerpo o de sus expresiones le hacían arder, hecho entonces un vistazo al hombre que salía junto a ella, por alguna razón le resultó terriblemente sensual su ancha espalda y los fuertes músculos de su torso, brazos y piernas, su sonrisa burlona le produjo más de un escalofrió placentero, sus ojos mercurio le resultaron increíblemente atrayentes, su cabello rojo desordenado lo encontró inconcebiblemente sexy y por último aquella erección que se situaba entre sus piernas de un largo y grosor adecuados, completamente roja y lista para ser atendida, era como un Dios griego, desprendía erotismo por cada poro de su ser, tenía que reconocer que era bastante atractivo, de hecho le resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista que la actriz._

 _-"La verdad es que se parece bastante a Karma-kun".-Tras ese último pensamiento se percató de que si aquel hombre de la revista lo encontraba tan tentador, era única y exclusivamente por su gran parecido con Akabane. Por un segundo su mente se imaginó que aquel individuo de la revista era sustituido por Karma y que él Shiota Nagisa se encargaba de hacer con él todos aquellos actos sucios y perversos que realizaba con aquella mujer, el estremecimiento y pinchazo de placer que sufrió su cuerpo y entrepierna le dieron a entender que no le desagradaba la idea ni lo más mínimo, se encogió un poco y tragó saliva manteniéndose lo más sereno posible, lo único que le faltaba es que tuviese una erección, tenía que distraerse, hecho un vistazo al causante de revolucionar sus hormonas y no pudo evitar enrojecer al percatarse de que no estaba viendo la dichosa revista, si no a él y con una sonrisa que en esas circunstancias no le gustó ni un pelo, era un mezcla entre burlona y traviesa, a saber que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza o en que estaba pensando, aun así no le hizo falta preguntar, ya que el mismo Akabane se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le susurró divertido…_

 _-¿Qué pasa, te has animado un poco? Quien iba a pensar que te gustaban este tipo de cosas Na-gi-sa-kun~_

 _-Hiiiii.-Dio un pequeño chillido acompañado de un escalofrió, alejándose de Karma a una distancia prudente, a la vez que se tapaba con una mano la oreja en la que le había susurrado aquello, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como manzanas y su corazón latió desbocado, sus orejas eran uno de sus puntos más sensibles, no podía evitar estremecerse cuando alguien le hablaba cerca y el que Karma le hubiera susurrado, no mejoraba la situación._

 _Pero lejos de inmutarse, este tan solo soltó una pequeña risita divertido con la reacción obtenida en el pequeño asesino._

 _-¿Estás bien Nagisa?- Le preguntó preocupado Sugino, puesto que no se esperaba aquel sobresalto por parte de su amigo._

 _-S-sí, no es nada.-Intentó restarle importancia al asunto y fingir que nada había pasado._

 _Agradeció enormemente que en ese momento apareciera Bitch-sensei y tuvieran que dar por terminado el interrogatorio al que seguramente se vería sometido, sin embargo, las próximas horas de clase, no prestó atención, no pudo coger apuntes y se sentía observado constantemente, era un sensación…Rara, puesto que no terminaba de desagradarle, solo le hacía sentir nervioso, hecho un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para averiguar quién era y enrojeció hasta las pestañas, no se trataba ni más ni menos que de Akabane Karma, el cual le dirigía una sonrisa de lo más extraña, no era burlona o traviesa, ni siquiera prepotente, era una maliciosa, llena de descaradas intenciones, Karma obviamente lo notó y Nagisa desvió la mirada viéndose totalmente descubierto._

Tan solo de recordarlo, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto y hasta cierto punto excitado, por suerte había podido esquivarlos, especialmente a su compañero pelirrojo al terminar las clases y no tuvo por qué pasar vergüenza o verse descubierto, pero sabía que aunque había tenido suerte, no podría esquivarlo eternamente, si había dicho esquivarlo, puesto que Sugino, Maehara, Isogai y Okajima ya lo habrían olvidado o en sus defecto no le darían más importancia al asunto, pero no Karma, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando se lo proponía una cosa, no paraba hasta conseguirla, algo le decía que se preparase.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada alrededor de la cintura y se dispuso a secarse lo más rápidamente posible, estaba seguro de que eran las tantas de la madrugada y no le quedaban muchas horas antes de tener que levantarse. Una vez ya puesto su pijama, se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir o por lo menos descansar un poco y aunque suene extraño consiguió conciliar el sueño durante unas pocas horas.

Al día siguiente más dormido que despierto y con unas tremendas ojeras bajo los ojos, Nagisa se dirigía hacia la Academia Kunugigaoka, subiendo la montaña que conducía hasta la clase 3E, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar el ritmo de las clases y mucho menos estas, no quería encontrarse con Karma, no después de lo de ayer ¿Que iba a hacer cuando le viera? Se iba a poner rojo hasta las orejas, sin olvidar que se masturbó ayer pensando en él, rápidamente su rostro se tornó carmesí, se sentía tan avergonzado, incluso su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez dentro de su pecho debido a los nervios.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y tenía otros planes para él, cuanto más deseas no encontrarte con esa persona, más fácil es que lo hagas y en este caso no iba a ser una excepción.

-Na-gi-sa-kun~-Susurró con picardía en su oído una voz muy conocida, a la vez que dejaba escapar un suave soplido sobre su oreja.

-¡Waaaa!-Exclamó el pequeño asesino sin poder evitarlo dando un salto mirando en dirección a la persona que se había atrevido a pegarle ese tremendo susto.- ¡Ka-Karma-kun!

-Buenos días.-Saludó de lo más sonriente.

-¡¿Qu-que se supone que estás haciendo?!-Exclamó totalmente exaltado y no solo eso, si no también nervioso.

Lo que le faltaba, él que no quería encontrárselo y era la primera persona con la que topaba ¿Podría ser peor? Algo le decía que sí.

No contestó, tan solo se pasó la lengua por los labios de una forma increíblemente seductora y con pasos lentos y depredadores semejantes a los de un tigre acechando a su presa, poco a poco se fue acercando a Nagisa, el cual se encontraba totalmente inquieto, con cada paso que daba Karma acortando la distancia, Nagisa la volvía a crear, dando un paso hacia atrás, más Akabane ni se inmutó, siguió aproximándose y Shiota alejándose, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y no tuvo escapatoria, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Karma estaba prácticamente frente a él, impidiéndole la huida, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera a la altura de la cabeza de Nagisa, ambas miradas se encontraron y un escalofrió recorrió la columna del menor.

-Ka-Karma-kun…-Susurró nerviosamente Nagisa.

Por toda respuesta recibió una de sus burlonas sonrisas y poco a poco se fue acercando a él, Shiota cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, ¿Iba a besarle? No sabía qué hacer si algo como eso sucedía, su cuerpo vibraba emocionado, a pesar de que eso en un futuro cercano podría acarrearles problemas, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más ya que un pequeño gemido escapó de sus cuerdas vocales en cuanto sintió la respiración de Karma contra su cuello, olfateando su piel, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron de punta.

-Ah…-Nagisa soltó un suspiro de placer.

-Lo sabía, hueles muy bien.-Hizo una pausa.- Me pregunto cómo sabrás.-Comentó con picardía.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó un sorprendido Nagisa.-Ka-Karma-kun, ¿Qué vas a…?

-No voy a hacer nada, no ahora.-Susurró contra su rostro.-Aunque…-Se acercó a su oído nuevamente para murmurar.-Me muero de ganas por volver a oírte gemir…

El rostro de Nagisa mutó a una cerilla ¿Hablaba en serio? Estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas ante tal confesión.

Karma se alejó tranquilamente tras acariciarle cariñosamente a cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clase.-Dijo como si nada, como si lo que acababa de suceder no tuviera importancia alguna.

Durante todo el trayecto, Karma no intentó nada y prácticamente se comportó como siempre, aun así Nagisa no bajó la guardia, había veces que no entendía a Akabane y esta era una de esas veces, para empezar no comprendía a que había venido todo aquello ni lo que esperaba o quería conseguir con algo como eso, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba encontrar una respuesta, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que todo esto tenía algo que ver con la revista de ayer y otra cosa que había descubierto, era que su cuerpo era increíblemente sensible a la cercanía de Karma y sus intentos de seducción.

Las clases comenzaron sin ningún contratiempo, aun así, el nerviosismo se hacía latente en Nagisa, no podía concentrarse, de solo recordar lo sucedido su cuerpo sufría leves escalofríos placenteros y algún que otro estremecimiento, intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, con más fuerzan volvían, haciéndole imaginar que hubiera pasado si las cosas no se hubieran detenido justo ahí…

Hecho un vistazo a Karma, con esa pose de chico despreocupado, recargado contra la silla y esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro parecía no importarle nada todo aquello que a él le traía de cabeza ¿Quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto? No, claro que no, puede que Okajima lo hubiera empezado todo, pero Karma lo había continuado, acercándose a él de esa forma tan íntima, invadiendo su espacio personal. En ese momento Akabane se percató de su mirada, con una sonrisa ladina, le giñó un ojo de forma seductora, rápidamente el pequeño asesino desvió la mirada más rojo que una gamba al vapor, su rostro quemaba, podía sentir el calor hasta la puntas de sus orejas.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, para alegría de la clase 3E, aunque tal y como hicieron el día anterior, tomaron sus bentōs en aula, debido a la fuerte lluvia de ayer, todo seguía mojado, Kayano se acercó a Nagisa con una dulce sonrisa.

-Nagisa, ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?-Preguntó feliz situándose a su vera, mientras sostenía entre sus manos su caja del almuerzo.

El aludido miró a la pequeña y adorable chica, no tenía muchas ganas de compañía, especialmente de cierto pelirrojo, que sabía que estaría presente, pero no podía negarse ya que había tenido el detalle de pensar en él no iba a rechazar su invitación (ya que le tocaría enfrentarse a un montón de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar) y con un gesto de aprobación, aceptó.

Cogió el suyo propio y siguió a su amiga, quizás no sería tan malo y lograría distraerse un poco, pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kayano y Nagisa eran las seis personas que se habían reunido para comer sus alimentos y aunque todos parecían disfrutar conversando con unos y con otros, Shiota no parecía tan feliz, ni de lejos, a pesar de que Sugino había conseguido entablar una buena conversación con Kanzaki, no pudo alegrarse ni sentirse feliz por su amigo, puesto que toda su atención recaía en dos personas que para su gusto se llevaban demasiado bien, Manami Okuda y Akabane Karma, ese día parecían más unidos que de costumbre ¿O siempre lo habían sido y ahora se daba cuenta? El caso es que no le hacía mucha gracia, su amigo parecía muy interesado en aquellas formulas y explicaciones que le contaba la chica sobre un nuevo tipo de veneno que había inventado, intentaba convencerse de que solo le interesaba Okuda por el simple hecho de que sabía preparar algunas medicinas tóxicas como el cloroformo y esas cosas, pero aun así no lograba quedarse tranquilo del todo, apretó entre sus dedos sus palillos de madera con fuerza, tratando de descargar su irritación sin éxito, sentía una desagradable sensación dentro de sí, era una mezcla de rabia, frustración y dolor el ver a Karma charlando tan feliz con alguien que no era él, pasando tiempo con alguien que no era él, prestándole atención a alguien que no era él… No era posesivo, ni mucho menos, pero hoy extrañamente así se sentía, casi podría decir que estaba celoso, pero celoso ¿Por qué? Karma y él no eran nada, solo amigos, no tenía derecho a reclamarle y eso le molestaba. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el ver como con una gran sonrisa Karma acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de Okuda y esta correspondería a ese gesto con una sonrisa y un leve rubor, los palillos se rompieron entre sus dedos por la presión que ejerció sobre ellos, Kayano se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-¿Nagisa?-Preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión de su rostro, un semblante lleno de angustia y tristeza.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, Shiota se levantó de la silla de tal manera que sus flequillos ocultaban su visión, ganándose las miradas de los allí presentes, solo salió del aula ignorando los llamados de sus amigos, los cuales se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido con una expresión de intranquilidad y desconcierto, excepto Karma, el cual sonrió de forma gatuna con total satisfacción, si sus deducciones eran correctas y estaba un 99% seguro de que así era, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes y porque no decirlo, deliciosas, se pasó la lengua por los labios, no podía esperar.

Nagisa caminaba rápidamente y cabizbajo por los pasillos, quería estar solo, alejar de su mente aquella escena que le destrozaba por dentro, eran tan injusto ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Karma hubiera compartido algo como aquello con Okuda? No quería que nadie más que él tuviese el privilegio de recibir los mimos y sonrisas de Akabane, aunque era la primera vez que le había acariciado la cabeza hasta ese momento le había gustado más de lo que esperaba aquel contacto y por algún motivo no quería que lo hiciese con nadie más que él algo tan simple e inocente, estaba siendo muy posesivo, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, suspiró con autentico pesar ¿Qué es lo que lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso Karma le…

No pudo terminar de formular dicha pregunta en su mente ya que el sonido de la campana dando inicio a la próxima clase, le obligó a "salir" de sus pensamientos y poner los pies sobre la tierra, ahora tocaba Educación Física con Karasuma-sensei, volvió sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose al aula para coger su chándal, por suerte cuando lo vieron entran nadie le dijo nada, a pesar de las miradas curiosas de algunos y actuaron con normalidad, cosa que Nagisa agradeció en silencio enormemente.

Abrió la cremallera de su mochila sacando la indumentaria establecida y tal y como hizo el resto de la clase se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse, con pasos tranquilos y en último lugar, de verdad que el día estaba resultando más desastroso que el de ayer y ya era decir mucho.

-Ey Nagisa-kun.-Estaba empezando (por lo menos hoy) a detestar esa voz cantarina y al dueño de esta.

-"Karma suele saltarse esta clase ¿Por qué ha decidido venir precisamente hoy?"-Se preguntaba internamente Nagisa lamentándose de su suerte, justo cuando pensaba que por fin iba a tener un poco de distracción para su mente y que esta dejara de hilar esos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban. Detuvo sus pasos y decidió esperarlo, no quería que notase su malestar, aunque estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta que actuaba de forma extraña, aun así no quería levantar más sospechas.

El camino hasta el vestuario masculino se le hizo largo y tedioso y el que no intercambiasen palabra alguna durante ese corto trayecto solo lo hizo más incómodo, aunque Nagisa tuvo la sensación de ser observado durante todo el recorrido, sin embargo no se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la persona que tenía su vista fija en él, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba… Todo era muy confuso, estaba nervioso, enfadado y celoso, por mucho que quisiera romper esa tensión, no iba a dirigirle la palabra, no hasta que se hubiera calmado y hubiera ordenado sus ideas, cosa que dudaba que sucediese pronto, sabía que el enfado venía a raíz de los celos y esos celos eran infundados, ni siquiera tenían sentido, pero por mucho que se lo repitiera una y otras vez no servía de nada, el dolor que se sentía en su pecho no disminuía ni un ápice.

Nagisa tenía ganas de golpearse contra algo, en este momento lo más cercano era su taquilla de vestuario, ¿Era alguna clase mala broma? Cuanto más lejos quería e intentaba estar de Karma, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sucedía algo que los acercaba de alguna forma, aunque fuese por un corto lapso de tiempo, mediante algún tipo de broma o travesura, como era la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, la clase de gimnasia había acabado y ahora todos los alumnos disfrutaban de una agradable ducha antes de volver a casa, ya que esa había sido la última hora del día. Karma recién acababa de salir de esta, vestido con tan solo unos bóxer rojos con el elástico negro y totalmente empapado, millones de gotitas resbalaban de sus cabellos rojos, deslizándose por su perfecto cuerpo, acariciando cada porción de piel que encontraban en su camino, hasta perderse al llegar al inicio de su ropa interior, Nagisa tragó saliva ante semejante visión completamente ruborizado, no podía apartar sus ojos azules de aquel cuerpo fuerte y esculpido con músculos definidos pero no al exceso que tenía el privilegio de observar para su alegría, casi podía decir que sentía envidia de las pequeñas y traviesas gotas que se escurrían por cada rincón de su bien formada anatomía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte Nagisa-kun?-Preguntó de forma burlona situándose delante de él, Shiota se sonrojó aún más si podía al verse descubierto, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de que observaba a su amigo con total descaro y el que estuviera tan cerca suya con tan poca ropa no mejoraba la situación en absoluto.

-¡¿Pe-pero que estás diciendo?!-Exclamo sorprendido ante aquella repentina cuestión, su tono de voz salió un poco agudo y chillón, algo no muy varonil, lo que solo hizo que su vergüenza aumentase.

Una pequeña risa escapó de entre los labios de Karma divertido con la reacción obtenida en el pequeño asesino.

-Solo era una broma, tranquilo.- Comentó con una sonrisa ladina restándole importancia a asunto, tras aquella respuesta lentamente se separó de su amigo, para alivió de este que ya no sabía dónde esconderse, su corazón latía muy rápido, definitivamente Akabane lograría que le diera algo.

Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su taquilla e inspiro profundamente tratando de relajarse, para después soltar de golpe el aire retenido en sus pulmones, ¡Maldito Karma! ¿Se estaba burlando de él o qué? De ser así no tenía gracia, ya su cabeza era un completo caos, no necesitaba que complicase más las cosas, de verdad que había ocasiones en las que no comprendía a Karma. Cogió su boxer y se dispuso a colocárselo sin quitarse la toalla que tenía anudada alrededor de la cadera, a pesar de que todos eran chicos en ese lugar y tenían exactamente lo mismo, le daba mucha vergüenza, por lo que siempre repetía este proceso tras finalizar Educación Física, seguidamente se desprendió de ella doblándola para guardarla junto con su uniforme en la mochila una vez volviesen a clase a recogerlas, al hacer esto, de alguna manera no se sentía tan…Expuesto a sus compañeros y aunque estuviese en ropa interior ya no era lo mismo que completamente desnudo, acomodó su camisa blanca abrochándola apropiadamente, sacando su pelo de entremedias sujetándolo en dos pequeñas colitas, no había terminado de anudarse la corbata negra cuando sintió algo húmedo, blandito y caliente pasar rápidamente por su ahora a la vista cuello, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron de punta ante aquella acción, a la vez que un escalofrió le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo y tal y como aquella mañana, un gemido escapó de sus cuerdas vocales, con la diferencia de que este estaba mezclado con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, puesto que no se lo esperaba, con rapidez intentó darse la vuelta, pero aquellas dos manos que apresaban sus hombros con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo se lo impidieron .

-¿Estas tratando de seducirme Nagisa-kun~?-Preguntó justamente en su oído.-Yo también tengo mi límite ¿Sabes? Y si sigues provocándome de esa manera no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda llegar a pasar.

Aquellas palabras lejos de asustarle o alarmarle le excitaron, el azote de placer que acababa de recibir en su entrepierna lo confirmó, sus mejillas ardían de lo calientes que estaban y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho debido a la agitación que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos su cuerpo, Karma lo giró con cuidado de manera que ambos quedaron cara a cara y sin borrar su sonrisa juntó ambas frentes, notando los constantes jadeos involuntarios que escapaban de su boca.

La sonrisa de Akabane se ensanchó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Nagisa, saber que le provocaba de esa manera, hasta ese punto, era más que estimulante para él.

-Ka-Karma-kun pa-para…-Suspiró contra sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-Interrogó con un tono de voz entre bajo y ronco, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

En otras circunstancias, el pequeño asesino hubiera contestado a su pregunta, pero en esos momentos en lo que menos pensaba era en darle una respuesta, estaban tan próximos el uno al otro que podía sentir su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba de él, notaba su respiración contra su rostro, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos mercurio, inspiró su aroma, aunque estaba recién duchado, desde esa distancia podía distinguir una mezcla entre gel y el desodorante que solía utilizar, un delicioso cosquilleó se situó en su bajo vientre, su mente se nubló, no podía pensar con claridad, en su cabeza solo estaba presente Karma, fijó sus ojos azules en sus labios, finos, suaves, carnosos eran tan tentadores, quería besarlos, en ese momento lo necesitaba casi tanto como respirar, inconscientemente cerró los ojos e intentó salvar la distancia que los separaba, aunque no hizo falta, ya que Akabane notando su necesidad, con una leve risita divertida (y sintiendo la suya propia), se encargó de unirlos, no era un contacto dulce o inocente, aunque tampoco pretendía serlo, era profundo, húmedo, ardiente, apasionado, lleno de descaradas intenciones

Nagisa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Karma y trató de adaptarse al ritmo que marcaba aquella lengua en su boca, intentó imitar cada movimiento, aunque estos eran torpes e inexpertos, cada vez que aquel músculo se enredaba con el suyo, un millón de descargas recorrían su columna las cuales le hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza haciéndole desear cada vez más, mucho más… Karma lo notó, puesto que escuchaba los pequeños jadeos amortiguados que escapaban de sus labios, además del sonido húmedo que producía su lengua y la saliva al entrar en contacto con la de Nagisa, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo estragos, en ese beso tan candente, estaban reflejados todos y cada uno de sus deseos y fantasías más tórridas quería poseer a Nagisa, escucharlo gemir bajo su cuerpo, atender sus suplicas, oír su nombre envuelto en placer.

Shiota se separó de Akabane jadeando, dejando que un fino y brillante hilo de saliva uniese ambas lenguas, producto de tan ardiente beso que ambos habían compartido, se miraron a los ojos, mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración, Karma se pasó la lengua por lo labios saboreando vagamente el sabor de Nagisa, este reaccionó tapándose el rostro con las manos, esto era demasiado vergonzoso, Akabane parecía tener un don para hacerle pasar por todo tipo de situaciones embarazosas, divertido con la reacción obtenida comenzó a lamer su oreja, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, rápidamente el pequeño asesino se llevó ambas palmas a la boca impidiendo que cualquier sonido obsceno escapase de sus labios, a la vez que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-Nagisa-kun~.-Murmuró contra su oído.-No seas malo y déjame escuchar tu voz.-Volvió a pasar lascivamente su lengua por el hélix, provocando que una corriente eléctrica sacudiera su cuerpo, pero aun así aquel gemido que tanto ansiaba escuchar no llegó a salir a la luz.- Te dije que me moría de ganas por volver a oírte gemir, vamos, quiero oírte…-Pronunció con voz ronca, Nagisa negó con la cabeza, sin destapar su boca, Karma suspiró, si no era por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, apretó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo, de manera que ambos miembros semi erectos se tocaron, a pesar de que la tela que los cubría evitaba un contacto más directo, Nagisa no pudo evitar gemir y menos cuando Akabane llevó sus manos a su trasero aprisionándolo, acercando aún más sus cuerpos.

-Ahhh…Ahhh…-Deliciosos y eróticos gemidos escaparon de sus labios, sin que este pudiera hacer nada por contenerlos, clavó sus azulinos ojos en Karma, mirándole con reproche, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, con la respiración agitada, el sudor aflorando en su piel y los ojos brillosos con alguna que otra lagrimilla de placer resbalando por sus mejillas, era una visión realmente estimulante, Akabane ignoró su queja y pasó su lengua a sus mofletes retirando las saladas gotas mezcladas con el sudor.

-¿Lo ves? ¿A que no era tan difícil?-Preguntó con una mota de burla en su voz.

Nagisa frunció el ceño y sin que se lo esperase, agarró las mejillas de Karma y estiró de ellas.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó su amigo pelirrojo, frotándose la cara, justamente el lugar dolorido.- ¿A que ha venido eso?

-Deja de reírte de mí.-Se quejó el pequeño, con un atisbo de molestia en su voz.

-No me estoy riendo de ti Nagisa-kun.- Dijo con cariño, acariciando con el dorso del dedo índice su rostro.

-Pero…-Pronunció dubitativo, no sabía si sacar o no el tema que tanto le atormentaba desde que había presenciado aquella escena, pensándolo bien no tenía un argumento de peso, ni siquiera podía echárselo en cara, aquellos celos y rencor hacia Okuda ¿Era correcto tenerlos? No, por supuesto que no, pero sin embargo hay estaban, haciéndole la vida imposible, obligándole a sentir cosas que no quería, que no deberían existir en su cabeza, Okuda era un chica lista, mona y encantadora, Nagisa se sentía la peor persona del mundo por tener esos pensamientos tan negativos hacía ella, no era justo, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a sí mismo, sufría, sufría muchísimo.- ¿Qué hay de Okuda-san?-Milagrosamente consiguió pronunciar aquella pregunta sin que le temblara la voz, aunque en un tono bastante bajo. Agachó la cabeza por miedo y vergüenza a partes iguales, quizás no tenía que haberlo dicho ¿Y si Karma le confirmaba sus peores miedos? Entonces… ¿Todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora había sido un juego? ¿Se había divertido a su costa? Su mente comenzó a crear a toda velocidad una cuestión tras otra, cada escenario era peor que el anterior.-"Tranquilo Nagisa, Karma aún no te ha contestado, no saques conclusiones precipitadas."-Trató de auto convencerse a sí mismo, pero de verdad que el silencio de Akabane le estaba matando, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, necesitaba una respuesta ya.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Okuda-san en todo esto?-Preguntó como si no comprendiera el por qué nombraba a la joven en un momento como este, realmente sí que sabía a lo que se refería, tal como había deducido desde el principio y podido comprobar hacía unos minutos, Nagisa era débil ante él, a sus caricias y besos, estaba seguro de que le atraía y eso era una buena señal, aunque sería interesante y una buena noticia que esa atracción se transformarse en algo más.

-¿Eh?-El pequeño asesino le miró confuso.- Pero… ¿No tienes algo con ella?

-Si por tener algo te refieres a ser simples compañeros de clase que se llevan bien, pues sí, lo tengo.-Respondió con sinceridad.-Okuda-san es una buena amiga, eso es todo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Nagisa, sentía una inmensa alegría por dentro, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a estabilizarse, su malestar comenzó a desaparecer, el saber que no había nada entre ellos y que Karma tan solo la veía como una buena amiga, era suficiente para él, para desvanecer por completo todas esas ideas y emociones que tanto le dañaban.

-¿A qué se debía la pregunta?-La voz de Karma le hizo fijar nuevamente su atención en él.-No me digas que…-Hizo una pausa mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.- Estabas celoso~.

El fuerte sonrojo que en esos momentos adornaba el rostro de Nagisa, prácticamente lo delató, trató de negar esas palabras, sin embargo tan solo era capaz de pronunciar algún que otro monosílabo y vocablos sin sentido.

Karma rió con ganas al verlo tan nervioso y tal y como hizo esa mañana acarició su cabeza con mimo.

-No tienes que estarlo, tú siempre has sido y serás mi pequeña y adorable Nagisa-chan.-Finalizó la frase con una sonrisa.

-¡Karma-kun soy un chico!-Exclamó el aludido con un mohín de enfado en su rostro, había cosas como estas que nunca cambiarían.

-Lo se.-Comentó a la par que le guiñaba un ojo.-Termina de vestirte y vámonos, mientras voy a clase a por nuestras mochilas.

Nagisa asintió, agradeciéndole que se tomara la molestia de traer la suya también y en cuanto Akabane salió de su campo de visión terminó de cambiarse lo más rápido posible, colocándose bien la camisa, anudándose correctamente la corbata, acomodando su chaleco azul oscuro, se enfundó su pantalón gris con bolsillos grandes y tras calzarse los zapatos abandonó el vestuario dirigiéndose a la salida donde ya lo esperaba un sonriente Karma con ambas mochilas, una en cada hombro.

Miles de gotas escurrían de sus cuerpos, ropa y cabellos, resbalando hasta chocar contra las baldosas de la entrada, estaban calados hasta los huesos, quien iba a imaginar que tras la soleada mañana que habían tenido, el día cambiaria tanto, llegando a transformarse en una tormenta, era un tanto irónico.

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse una vez abordaron tren de regreso a sus casas, no llevaban ni diez minutos de viaje cuando gruesos gotones comenzaron a caer, chocando contra los cristales de las ventanas, los murmullos y quejas de los pasajeros no se hicieron de esperar, a nadie parecía gustarle la lluvia y menos cuando está era cada vez más fuerte y no tenía intención de parar durante al menos un par de horas, o como era el caso de ellos dos, que no tenían paraguas con el que resguardase. Tras llegar a la estación y subir las escaleras en dirección a la salida, Karma fue el que propuso la idea de que esperasen en su casa hasta que escampara, ya que estaba más cerca y con el chaparrón que estaba cayendo en esos momentos, era lo más sensato, por lo que Nagisa aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, a pesar de que corrieron lo más rápido posible, aquello no les sirvió para librarles de la tromba de agua que azotaba las calles.

Akabane se descalzó rápidamente dejando los zapatos en la entrada y avanzó aprisa por el pasillo en dirección al baño a por un par de toallas, entre tanto Shiota también se deshizo de los suyos tras murmurar un leve "con permiso", Karma apareció casi al instante tendiéndole una de color azul.

-Sécate un poco y ve a darte una ducha o pescarás un resfriado.-Le dijo mientras pasaba sobre sus mechones rojos una toalla del mismo color que estos.

-Pero ¿Y tú?-Preguntó preocupado Nagisa imitando tal acción, no quería que por su culpa fuera él quien lo pillara.

-Tranquilo, lo haré después, a no ser que…-Se acercó al pequeño asesino aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.-Quieras que nos bañemos juntos.

El rostro de Nagisa hirvió ante tal proposición.- ¡¿Pe-pero de que estás hablando?!-Casi parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas, se llevó las manos a la cara completamente abochornado, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad? Aunque viniendo de alguien como Karma podía esperarse cualquier cosa, no fue hasta que escuchó una leve risita proveniente de Akabane que se permitió descubrir lentamente su rostro.

-Solo estaba bromeando Nagisa-kun.- Se notaba por su tono de voz que disfrutaba de todo esto.-Cuando entres al cuarto de baño, deja la ropa fuera, encima de la cesta que hay sobre la lavadora, la meteré en la secadora y te prestaré algo que ponerte, aunque quizás te quede algo grande.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, Shiota asintió y con pasos rápidos se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda contra la superficie de madera, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y el notable sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, mentiría si negara que a pesar de su reacción, las palabras de Karma no le afectaron en absoluto, algo dentro de sí deseaba que estas fueran ciertas, inspiró y espiró profundamente, expulsando pausadamente el aire por la boca ¿Desde cuándo ansiaba ese tipo de cosas? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar demasiado sobre ello, no cuando su vida y cuerpo habían dado un giro tan inesperado en apenas 24 horas. Se deshizo de su ropa mojada, colocándola dentro de la cesta de mimbre tal y como le había indicado Karma, sintió un escalofrió, de verdad que estaba completamente helado, abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño tirando del pomo una vez dentro, abrió el grifo de la bañera y agarrando el sifón, puso la mano bajo del chorro, esperando a que el agua saliese a un temperatura adecuada, cuando estuvo a su gusto, se introdujo en la bañera dejando que recorriera su cuerpo por completo, suspiró de gusto a medida que iba entrando en calor, era la segunda ducha que se daba el día de hoy, pero de alguna manera esta estaba resultando más placentera que la primera.

Era un hecho que Karma le atraía, no haría algo tan estúpido como negarlo, sus besos, mimos, caricias… Eran tan sumamente placenteras, cada vez que recibía alguna, su juicio desaparecía de tal manera que en su cabeza solo existía el placer, haciéndole desear cada vez más y más, su cuerpo era increíblemente sensible a todos y cada uno de los estímulos y reaccionaba al instante, se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo al sentir una punzada de placer en su parte baja, mordió su labio inferior evitando soltar cualquier tipo de gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, tan solo de recordarlo, cada milímetro de su organismo ardía en llamas, pero lo que sentía por Karma no era simplemente deseo ¿Verdad? De ser así, nunca hubiera experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan horribles cuando vio lo bien que se llevaban Karma y Okuda, en aquel momento su corazón se había contraído de dolor y angustia, haciéndole pensar erróneamente sobre la posible relación que ambos mantenían, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que tan solo fueran compañeros de clase, además de buenos amigos, siempre cabía la posibilidad por pequeña que fuera (aquella que tanto le atormentaba) de que uno de los dos sintiera algo más, aunque Karma le había asegurado que no había nada entre ellos, dolía, dolía pensar que algún día este se alejara de su lado, o en su defecto alguien lo separase de él, lo peor es que no podría prohibírselo porque no eran nada y eso también le frustraba, significada acaso que… ¿Le gustaba? ¿Qué estaba enamorad de él? Se sonrojó por millonésima vez en el día, el solo pensamiento, le avergonzada y emocionaba a la misma vez, pero también le asustaba, Akabane era su mejor amigo y no quería perder esa amistad por nada del mundo, era demasiado importante para él, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, se golpeó con las palmas de las manos las mejillas en un desesperado intento por alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya era suficiente, puede que Akabane le gustase de verdad y no solo como amigo, si no como algo más, pero mientras los sentimientos de este permaneciesen en incógnita para él, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y tras escurrir lo máximo posible su pelo, Nagisa salió de la bañera avanzando con cuidado de no resbalar y caerse sobre las blancas baldosas del suelo, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió y allí encima de la lavadora ya estaba preparada una muda de ropa limpia, además de una toalla grande con la que rápidamente se envolvió, evitando que la calidez obtenida del baño se evaporase por completo, comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con ella sintiendo el suave tacto sobre su mojada piel, con cada nueva fricción que ejercía, fue eliminando poco a poco cada gota y rastro húmedo que encontraba a su paso, hasta quedar completamente seco, finamente, se la terminó pasando varias veces por el cabello con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerse daño, tratando de dejarlo lo más seco posible, una vez hecho, dobló la toalla usada apartándola un poco y se dispuso a vestirse, agarró entre los finos dedos de sus manos una sudadera de color azul oscuro que le había dejado Karma, reconocía esa prenda, se la había visto puesta alguna que otra vez y la verdad es que siempre le sorprendía ver lo bien que le quedaba a pesar de ser bastante sencilla, bajó la cremallera dispuesto a colocársela para abrigarse de una vez por todas, cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente a toda velocidad haciéndole enrojecer hasta las pestañas, ¡No, no podía hacer algo como aquello era demasiado bochornoso! A pesar de que lo deseaba con una locura casi enfermiza. Fijó toda su atención en la sudadera con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, miró de un lado a otro tratando de asegurase de que nadie iba a presenciar aquel acto tan vergonzoso que estaba punto de llevar a cabo, tragó saliva y lentamente se fue acercando la prenda a su rostro, el aroma que conservaba le cosquilleó levemente en la nariz, era una mezcla entre el olor corporal de Akabane y el desodorante que siempre solía usar, cerró los ojos embriagándose de su esencia, aspirando su fragancia, era increíblemente agradable y adictiva, tanto que su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-Nagisa-kun he encontrado unos pantalones que quizás puede que te queden me…jor…- La cara de sorpresa por parte de Karma no se hizo de esperar al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño asesino hasta hacía unos segundos, justo antes de recaer en su presencia, la verdad es que estaba bastante impresionado.

-¡E-esto no es lo que parece!-Exclamó al verse descubierto, moviendo las manos de manera exagerada, soltando en su desesperación la única pieza de ropa que hasta unos instantes antes sostenía entre las manos. Esto no era bueno, Karma lo había visto hacer algo tan imprudente e indecente como aquello, quería que se lo tragase la tierra, su rostro estaba a punto de explotar ¡Que embarazoso!

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó de forma burlona enarcando una ceja.- Yo creo que **si** es exactamente lo que parece.-Hizo especial énfasis en el "si".-No sabía que tuvieras un fetiche con mi ropa pequeño pervertido~

\- Ca-cállate y-yo-yo-yo no…- Trató de decir algo inteligente, pero su boca no parecía ser capaz de formular alguna que otra palabra coherente, sabía que era estúpido negarlo cuando todas las pruebas lo apuntaban a él como único culpable.

-Te veo algo emocionado.-Comentó divertido, señalando su media erección.

Shiota rápidamente llevó ambas manos hasta su entrepierna, tratando de ocultar sus atributos de la vista de Akabane ¡Qué horror! Ya de por si era terrible haber sido pillado por Karma en una situación tan comprometida, pero peor aún era que se hubiera percatado de su excitación, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ponerse algo de ropa encima, angustiado resbaló por la pared hasta llegar al suelo haciéndose un ovillo y encogiéndose sobre si mismo, no le gustaba tener su cuerpo desnudo tan a la vista y menos frente a Akabane, tímidamente elevó su mirada, la cual entró en contacto con la de color mercurio, rápidamente un intenso rubor se extendió por todo su rostro y en menos de un segundo retiró la vista de sus ojos, podía ver en ellos aparte de la picardía habitual un brillo distinto que le hizo hervir de pies a cabeza, provocándole un calor intenso, sentía como repasaba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con lujuria y aunque eso le ponía nervioso también le excitaba, la punzada de placer que recibió su miembro era una prueba más que irrefutable de ello.

Karma se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Nagisa e inclinándose un poco apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre las baldosas del suelo, tomo entre sus dedos el rostro del pequeño asesino elevándolo hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto y tras sonreír ladinamente depositó un suave beso en sus labios, el cual poco a poco se fue tornando húmedo y apasionado ambas lenguas se acariciaban entre sí, buscándose la una a la otra casi con desesperación, la experta de Akabane contra la inexperta de Shiota. Pequeños gemidos ahogados escapaban de la boca de Nagisa sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlos, se sentía tan bien, era la segunda vez que Karma le besaba, pero ya amaba sus besos, puede que no fueran duces o inocentes, sino más bien todo lo contrario, salvajes y ardientes, pero no por ello desagradables, no se cansaría nunca de ellos, eran tan adictivos… Poco tiempo después y casi a regañadientes se separaron paulatinamente dejando que un fino y brillante hilo de saliva uniera ambas lenguas, Akabane sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro de Nagisa, totalmente rojo, sudado, jadeando y con un pequeño rastro de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios producto de tan ardiente beso que ambos habían compartido, pequeños temblores sacudían su cuerpo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

En un rápido movimiento y sin esfuerzo alguno, levantó a Nagisa con cuidado y delicadeza, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, en verdad que era muy liviano.

-¡¿Qu-Que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame Karma-kun!-La reacción del menor no se hizo de esperar, revolviéndose inquieto entre los brazos de su compañero.

-Tranquila princesa, confía en mí.- Acercó su rostro al de Nagisa, chocando ambas frentes.- Te voy a llevar al paraíso.

Un súbito escalofrió le recorrió la columna, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido por lo de "princesa", escuchar la voz ronca y sensual de Karma, sentir su aliento contra su rostro, era más que suficiente para que la sangre que corría por sus venas se transformarse en fuego líquido, comenzando a abrasarle todo el cuerpo, su corazón latió rápidamente golpeando con fuerza su pecho, tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba excitado, a pesar de los nervios, el deseo que crecía en su interior era más fuerte, la temperatura de su organismo aumentó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior retornaron a su mente en donde Karma fue el dueño de sus más sucias y cadentes fantasías, ante esto su miembro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que latir con fuerza, estaba desesperado, quería sentir a Akabane ¡Ya! Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando que lo dominara el instinto, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Karma y lo besó con urgencia, nunca se había sentido así de…Desesperado, las sensaciones que sacudían todo su cuerpo eran tan devastadoras que anulaban todo su juicio, dejando en su cabeza tan solo cabida para el placer, el aludido quedó algo sorprendido por esta repentina acción llevada a cabo por parte del menor, aun así y tras soltar un pequeña risita mezcla de regocijo y perversión le correspondió sin perder ni solo segundo, un gemido de satisfacción escapó de entre los labios de Nagisa, al sentir como su lengua se encontraba de nuevo con su compañera, ambas se acariciaron, enredándose entre sí, disfrutando cada segundo de la calidez que envolvía la boca del contrario, en medio de aquel ósculo lleno de deseo consiguieron llegar a la habitación de Karma, nada más entrar, la espalda de Shiota cayó sobre el colchón de la cama arrastrando al dueño de la estancia en el proceso sin embargo no separaron sus labios ni un instante, el sonido de la saliva entrando en contacto y mezclándose era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio que reinaba en aquel cuarto, el pequeño asesino enredó sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas de su cabello, apegando aún más su cuerpos, por su parte Karma posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Nagisa e iniciando un suave movimiento de vaivén, logró que ambas erecciones se rozasen, aunque la tela de los pantalones que llevaba puestos evitaba un contacto más directo, no por ello dejaba de ser placentero, ante aquella fricción el menor no pudo evitar cortar el beso gimiendo y jadeando, aquel estímulo había sido demasiado intenso, Karma se pasó la lengua por los labios con lascivia y es que la visión de Nagisa bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos debido al placer, el sudor aflorando en su piel y un hilillo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios era más que excitante, su mente desbordaba de ideas, ideas muy perversas.

Inclinó su rostro y tras sacar la lengua dio una rápida lamida sobre su cuello, logrando sacarle un gemido de gozo, satisfecho con el resultado obtenido, repitió dicha acción varias veces solo que de una forma lenta y pausada disfrutando de sus reacciones y el sinfín de deliciosos sonidos que por más que intentase retenerlos, escapaban de sus labios, ascendió hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo y tirando de el con suavidad.

-Ahh...Ka-Karma-kun…-Pronunció su nombre con un tono de voz increíblemente sensual, que logró sacudir de pies a cabeza al causante de provocarle tales sensaciones de placer.

-Jeh~-Dejó escapar un risita algo malvada contra su oído.-Me vas a volver loco Nagisa-kun~

Un fuerte estremecimiento acompañado de un gemido de puro deseo, lo inundó por completo obligándole a elevar las caderas en el proceso, su erección latió con fuerza a la vez que su bajo vientre se contraía y relajaba constantemente, saber que era capaz de provocarle de tal manera a Karma le producía una indescriptible sensación de deleite.

No se detuvo ahí, descendió lentamente por la clavícula, pasando por su pecho, dejando en el proceso un reguero de húmedos besos por todo su torso mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar la fina, lisa, delicada y caliente piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta llegar a sus pezones, sonriendo sacó la lengua acariciando el pequeño y duro montículo rosado, mientras pellizcaba el contrario con algo de fuerza, la reacción de Nagisa no se hizo de esperar y respondió a sus caricias con pequeños y ahogados quejidos, un escalofrió se extendió por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar el mover las piernas con incomodidad tratando inútilmente de calmar un poco aquella dureza que pulsaba con urgencia entre sus piernas. Satisfecho con la reacción obtenida, Karma cerró los dientes alrededor de su tetilla no con excesiva firmeza, tan solo la suficiente para comprobar su respuesta ante tal estímulo, mientras que con el dedo índice rozaba la áspera piel de la areola perteneciente al otro pezón.

-Ahhh…Mm…Ngh…-Aquellos sonidos que escaparon de su boca imposibles de contener, le incitaron a seguir, sabía que Nagisa lo disfrutaba y eso solo lo alentaba, aumentando su excitación, un vez ambos estuvieron completamente duros, rojos, hinchados y un poco irritados dejo de jugar con ellos, dispuesto a llegar a su siguiente objetivo.

El pequeño asesino respiraba agitadamente, estaba increíblemente sensible a cualquier toque, este, por mínimo que fuera lograban estremecer hasta la última fibra de su ser, pero poco le importaba, no cuando sentía que su piel ardía con cada beso, no cuando su lengua enviaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían por completo su columna, no cuando sus cálidas manos acariciaba su cuerpo con lujuria, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba con cada segundo transcurrido, se estaba comenzando volver loco, podía sentir como Karma seguía descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo rozando en varias ocasiones sus caderas y cintura, llegó hasta su vientre candente el cual se contrajo varias veces sintiendo su respiración sobre el, sacó la lengua y con leves toquecitos lo perfilo, para justo después introducir la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola varias veces como si lo estuviera penetrando.

-¡Ahhh, ahhh!- Tras proferir estos gemidos Nagisa se apresuró a tapar su boca con las manos completamente avergonzado, cerrando con fuerza los ojos reteniendo de esta forma dos pequeñas lágrimas de placer que amenazaban con resbalar por sus sonrojadísimas mejillas.

Akabane ascendió de nueva cuenta hasta llegar a una de sus orejas.-No contengas tu voz, quiero escucharte.-Susurró contra su oído roncamente, para seguidamente pasar la lengua por el repliegue semicircular que conformaba el borde externo del pabellón auricular, el pequeño asesino no pudo evitar abrir los ojos dejando escapar aquellas gotas saladas que contenían sus parpados al menos de esa forma lograban refrescar sus ardientes mofletes, tembló de pies a cabeza a la vez que su piel se puso de gallina, sus oídos eran increíblemente sensibles, demasiado, aún así negó con la cabeza sin descubrir sus labios, ya había dejado escapar demasiados sonidos bochornosos, Karma le dedicó una sonrisa que solo pudo catalogar como maliciosa, si no lo hacía por las buenas, sería por las malas, Nagisa observó cómo bajaba con lentitud por su torso hasta llegar hasta su alzada erección completamente dura e hinchada, la cual reclamaba por algo de atención.

Agarró con una mano la base mirándolo de forma lujuriosa, dejando entrever una sonrisa lasciva, clavó sus ojos en los azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de confusión, ingenuidad, expectación, deseo y agitación, lamió con lentitud la extensión de carne caliente y palpitante, desde la base hasta la punta, sin apartar los ojos del menor, queriendo conocer y ver su reacción, tal y como esperaba, Nagisa gimió de forma ensordecedora llevando sus manos hasta las sabanas, estrujándolas entre sus dedos, a la vez que alzaba las caderas, el ver como Akabane fijaba sus vista en su persona mientras se encargaba de atender su excitación, había sido demasiado intenso.

-Eso está mejor.- Sonrió satisfecho.-Mírame, quiero que veas como te hago mío con la boca.- Pronunció con un gruñido, antes de que el pequeño asesino tuviera tiempo de procesar esas palabras o reclamarle, Karma se introdujo su erección en la boca.

-¡Ahhh K-Karma-k-kun…Mm…Ahhh nooo!-Aquello era música para sus oídos, quería llevarlo al límite, ver hasta dónde podía soportar el placer, Nagisa no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y nuevamente estremecerse echando la cabeza hacía atrás, Akabane le había pedido que le observara mientras chupaba su miembro, pero era simplemente imposible, sentir su lengua deslizarse por toda su longitud, la humedad y calidez procedente de su cavidad bucal a partes iguales, la saliva resbalando por todo su tronco, era unas sensaciones completamente increíbles, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando, gimiendo y suspirando, apretando con más fuerza que antes las sábanas, no podía más, Akabane subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, pasando aquel blandito, cálido y húmedo músculo por la punta de su pene repetidas veces, una corriente eléctrica le obligó a arquear la espalda y abrir los ojos como platos, podía sentirlo, era la misma sensación que tuvo la noche anterior en la que la necesidad de aliviarse se hizo presente en su cuerpo, solo que esta vez era más fuerte e intenso, una sensación tan devastadora que anulaba todo su juicio, intentó incorporarse un poco no sin esfuerzo, tratando de avisar a Karma…

-Kar-Karma-kun vo-voy a…-Mas sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, la escena que se presenciaba ante sus ojos era demasiado caliente, demasiado excitante, Karma sacaba su erección de la boca dejando que un fino y brillante hilo de saliva uniera su lengua con la punta de miembro, para posteriormente soplar levemente sobre el enrojecido glande como si fuera una fresca brisa de verano e inmediatamente después introducírselo de nueva cuenta en la boca.

Nagisa no pudo aguantar más y terminó liberando su espeso y cálido semen entre los los habilidosos labios del de cabellos rojos, pronunciando su nombre envuelto en deseo. Karma lo recibió gustosamente, tragando aquel líquido blanquecino, el sabor le resulto un poco extraño, pero no era desagradable, después de todo era Nagisa en todo su esplendor, no iba a desperdiciar ni una gota.

Shiota respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse tras aquel colosal orgasmo, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, las mejillas le ardían, su piel estaba completamente perlada de sudor, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta tratando de tomar alguna que otra bocanada de aire, había sido increíble y se sentía tan bien, sintió unos labios presionar contra los suyos y aquella lengua que estaba empezando a conocer, tratando de abrirse paso hasta llegar a su boca, a la cual autorizo la entrada de inmediato recibiéndola gustosamente, perdiéndose en ese beso húmedo y apasionado, sintió un rastro de sabor extraño en la boca de Karma, no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de algún que otro resquicio de su propia semilla, pero no le importó, en ese momento solo quería concentrarse en la fabulosa sensación de ser devorado por Akabane, transcurrido un breve lapso de tiempo, se separaron agitados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el pecho desnudo de Karma captó totalmente su atención ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camiseta? Seguramente en el momento en el que se encontraba en pleno éxtasis, pero por su parte no había ningún problema, ya que de esa forma podía deleitarse observando más detalladamente su fuerte y musculoso pecho aunque no al exceso, llevó una de sus manos a su torso, acariciándolo, maravillándose de su textura, suavidad y calidez, delineó con la punta de los dedos sus pectorales y rozó sus bíceps, estaba fuerte de eso no cabía duda, pudo vislumbrar su abdomen bien trabajado, la boca se le hacía agua, se moría de ganas por pasar su lengua por sobre aquella deliciosa piel, Akabane pareció leer sus pensamientos porque de un momento a otro las posiciones se habían invertido, de tal manera que ahora era Nagisa quien se encontraba encima, la sorpresa era palpable en su rostro, Karma le sonrió con picardía desde su puesto, incitándolo a comenzar.

Tragando grueso el pequeño asesino se dispuso a cumplir su deseo de probar el pecho de Akabane, tenía el corazón completamente agitado, estaba nervioso, pero quería hacerlo, sacó la lengua recorriendo cada músculo y porción de piel que encontraba a su paso, era una sensación sublime, trazó líneas por su tórax recogiendo en el proceso alguna que otra gotita de sudor, pudo escuchar como leves jadeos escapaban de entre los labios del de cabellos rojos, eso solo lo incitó a seguir, continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su abdomen, dibujando cada músculo que encontraba a su paso, los cuales aún no estaban definidos del todo, pero ya iban comenzando a notarse, estaba totalmente inmerso en saborear todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que sintió algo rozando su barbilla, separó su lengua de la piel de Karma para ver qué era, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de sus pantalones, pero lo que verdaderamente captó su total atención fue el bulto que se ocultaba bajo ellos, durante un efímero momento una idea asaltó su cabeza, aprovechando el instante de valentía, llevó sus temblorosas manos al botón de los pantalones y lo desabrochó antes de que se arrepintiera, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?-La voz de Karma sonó más seria de lo normal, aunque se podía distinguir ligero toque juguetón en ella.

Sus ojos conectaron y Nagisa asintió, si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba punto de darle un ataque, pero quería hacerle sentir bien, que experimentase el mismo placer que él había sentido, con decisión bajó la cremallera la cual por algún motivo emitió un ruido que se escuchó más alto de lo normal, resonando por toda la habitación, no se detuvo ahí, si lo hacía se echaría para atrás y no quería eso, tiró con decisión de los pantalones hacía abajo, sacándolos completamente y dejándolos caer al suelo, una vez quitados volvió a trepar por sus piernas hasta llegar a la parte inferior de los muslos, aún cubierta por unos bóxer negros bastante abultados, introdujo los dedos índice y corazón por la cinturilla del elástico, sujetándolos con el pulgar, era ahora o nunca, ayudándose con algunos movientes de cadera por parte de Akabane, consiguió sacarlos completamente, dejando a la vista una gruesa y potente erección, completamente dura, con la punta enrojecida, lista para ser atendida, el pequeño asesino observó expectante aquel trozo de carne, lo agarró entre sus manos, acercando su rostro, cerró los ojos comenzando a dar pequeñas y tímidas lamidas sobre la punta, escuchando algún que otro gruñido ahogado, nunca había hecho algo como esto antes y desde luego no era un experto, pero el miembro de Karma estaba caliente y parecía crecer y palpitar conforme aumentaban sus caricias eso significaba que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal ¿Verdad? Comenzó a sentir como su propio miembro volvía a despertar, de alguna manera hacer algo como esto le excitaba. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta, depositando un pequeño beso en esta, Akabane elevó las caderas en respuesta, poco tiempo después la estancia se inundó de gemidos y jadeos que solo lo animaban a continuar, abrió la boca introduciéndosela lentamente comenzando con un movimiento de sube y baja, tratando de imitar las acciones de Karma.

Akabane dejó escapar algún que otro quejido de satisfacción, Nagisa era totalmente inexperto en este campo, pero realmente sabía cómo usar su lengua, además le excitaba de sobremanera el hecho de que hubiese tomado la iniciativa, eso de alguna manera compensaba su inexperiencia, disfrutó al máximo de cada lamida, escuchando los sonidos de succión y de la saliva que se producía con cada movimiento ascendente y descendente que el menor realizaba con la cabeza, no paso mucho tiempo cuando fue que sintió una fuerte sacudida recorrerle todo el cuerpo y su erección palpitar con fuerza en la boca de Nagisa, con esfuerzo y tratando de retener lo máximo posible su orgasmo, apartó con la mayor delicadeza que podía en esos momentos a Shiota de su miembro, el cual lo miró confuso.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?-Preguntó preocupado.

Más sin embargo Karma solo alzó su rostro para besarlo de una forma lasciva y lujuriosa, haciendo que ambos se perdieran en un mar de emociones donde reinaban tanto el placer como el puro deseo, tras separarse Akabane decidió contestar a la pregunta realizada con anterioridad.

-Por supuesto que no.- Susurró rozando con el dedo pulgar sus labios rojos e hinchados debido a los tantos besos apasionados que ambos habían compartido.- Es solo que no quiero acabar tan rápido.- Hizo un pequeña pausa.-Además, aún no he probado tu parte más dulce.- Respondió con un sonrisilla traviesa.

Nagisa se sonrojó fuertemente ante tal confesión, pero no iba a negar lo evidente, deseaba sentir a Karma en su interior, por eso en el momento en el que mostró tres de sus dedos pronunciando en un tono severamente ronco "lámelos" sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el que fuera su primera vez, no quería decir que no supera a donde iba a ir a parar esas extremidades alargadas y articuladas además del por qué necesitaba lubricarlas.

Tomó entre sus manos la de Karma comenzando a pasar la lengua por todos y cada uno de sus dedos expuestos, cubriéndolos de saliva, se metió uno a uno en la boca, dejando que un hilillo de aquel líquido alcalino, algo viscoso producido por las glándulas salivales uniera el que acababa de ensalivar con su lengua.

Akabane tragó ruidosamente ante tal visión, de verdad que el dueño esa lengua sabía hacer maravillas con ella, ver como los empapaba bien, escuchar el ruido que producía la saliva al entrar en contacto con cada una de sus extremidades con cada chupada era excitante, pero lo verdaderamente estimulante era el ver como sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, inspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, una vez se aseguró de que estaban bien lubricados los sacó de su boca y lo acostó sobre la cama de manera que ambos se podían mirar el uno al otro.

-Esto te puede doler un poco Nagisa-kun, pero trataré de ser lo más cuidoso posible, confía en mí.- Advirtió Karma llevando sus dedos hasta aquella estrecha entrada, tras tantearla un poco, introdujo con cuidado y lentitud el primero.

El cuerpo de Shiota se contrajo un poco debido a la intrusión, no era una sensación dolorosa, pero si molesta.

-Respira hondo y ve soltando poco a poco el aire.-Le aconsejó Akabane moviendo aquel dedo en su interior.

Nagisa asintió siguiendo la recomendación de Karma, tratando de relajar sus músculos, pero nada más acostumbrase, un segundo dedo fue introducido, provocándole un quejido de dolor, cerró los ojos apretándolos ligeramente, engurrumiendo los dedos de las manos y los pies, a pesar de que los movimientos realizados eran minuciosos y concienzudos, la sensación aflictiva no parecía disminuir, o eso creyó, poco a poco fue habituándose a ellos, tanto que sus caderas comenzaron con una suave vaivén buscando más contacto, Akabane se dio cuenta de esto e introdujo un tercer dedo, Nagisa abrió ampliamente los ojos soltando un pequeño grito, ahora sí que había dolido de verdad, respiró agitadamente una y otra vez buscando que dicha sensación desapareciese de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo.-Le susurró cariñosamente Karma rozándole una de las mejillas con mimo.-Relájate.

En esos momentos le costaba confiar en él, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando justamente el ardor y el escozor que sentía no parecían querer abandonar su cuerpo? Tras unos minutos de sufrimiento, los cuales se le hicieron insoportables empezó a sentirse mejor, los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron en la medida de lo posible teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba y su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a los juguetones dedos que se movían constantemente en su interior tratando de ensancharlo, nuevamente sus caderas cobraron vida moviéndose por sí solas, quería sentirlos aún más profundos, Karma se dio cuenta de esto y tras sonreír ladinamente retiró con cuidado los dedos, ganándose un mirada de profunda molestia por parte de Nagisa.

-No me mires así, yo también quiero disfrutar, ardo en deseos por sentir tu calidez envolverme por completo.- Dicho esto alzó las piernas del pequeño asesino subiéndolas hasta sus hombros, de manera que pudiera tener un mejor acceso a su estrecha, caliente y rosada entrada, agarró su propio miembro, guiándolo, hasta que la punta presionó contra su ano abriéndose paso lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

El rostro de Nagisa se deformó, debido al dolor, los dedos no eran nada comparado con esto, sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo por la mitad, quejidos de angustia escapaban desde lo más profundo de su ser, acompañados de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas, era horrible, sabía que iba a doler, pero no imaginaba que fuera hasta tal grado, miró a Karma a la par que estrujaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama entre sus manos y se sorprendió al ver como este luchaba por contenerse, respirando agitadamente, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el flequillo pegado a su frente debido al sudor, no tardo en comprender que estaba esperando a que se acostumbrase poco a poco para comenzar a moverse en su interior, una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho, se estaba preocupando por él, por su bienestar y eso le hacía feliz, muy feliz, trató entonces de relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, aunque era doloroso al principio, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Akabane esperó pacientemente a que Nagisa se acostumbrase a su intromisión, no quería dañarlo, era demasiado valioso para él, no importaba lo impaciente que estuviera, ni las ganas que tuviera de moverse y arremeter con fuerza contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que sus paredes internas apresaban su erección de una forma increíblemente deliciosa tanto que su cordura estaba a punto de desaparecer, aun así reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, aguantó, hasta que sintió como los músculos que lo apresaban se destensaban y unos instantes después, Shiota empezó a mover sus caderas, invitándole a comenzar, sin pensárselo dos veces dio una larga y potente embestida.

Nagisa gimió, a pesar de que aún notaba una leve sensación de incomodidad procedente de su entrada, se había sentido bien, a esa primera embestida le siguió otra y otra más, podía sentir como el caliente pene de Karma palpitaba en su interior cada vez con más fuerza, conforme aumentaban el ritmo y la intensidad, en una de esas tantas arremetidas, Karma tocó un punto en su interior que le obligó a gemir con fuerza, nublándole por completo el juicio.

-¡Ahhh a-ahí, da de nuevo ahí!- Pidió totalmente extasiado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó los labios de Akabane al escucharle, de modo que acababa de encontrar su punto "G", agarrando fuertemente sus caderas, embistió nuevamente tratando de golpear de nuevo en ese lugar, supo que había acertado cuando volvió a escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos escapar de su boca.

Nagisa lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacía sí, sintiendo los fuertes y constantes movimientos de pelvis contra sus caderas, no podía pensar en otra cosa, en su cabeza solo había lugar para el placer el cual se incrementó en el momento en el que su propia erección fue apresada entre sus abdómenes y era constantemente frotada, estaba rozando el límite de la cordura, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Karma parecía estar en el mismo estado, era como si una enorme explosión de placer se extendiese desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta última hebra de sus cabellos rojos, concentrándose en su ingle.

-¡Ahhh Kar-Karma-kun y-ya no más, no puedo más!-Y dicho esto terminó corriéndose, manchando sus vientres de blanco, cálido y espeso semen, contrayendo su entrada en el proceso de una forma deliciosa y totalmente insoportable para el miembro de Akabane, el cual tras dar dos o tres potentes embestidas más, dejó escapar su esencia en aquel exquisito y apretado interior con un gruñido satisfactorio de lo más erótico, segundos después se desplomó sobre Nagisa, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ambos cuerpos permanecían el uno sobre el otro completamente lánguidos y sin fuerza alguna, tras aquel colosal, ansiado y húmedo orgasmo, intentando regular su respiración y calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón, pasados unos minutos, Karma se levantó de encima del pequeño asesino, retirando su ahora flácido miembro de su interior, recibiendo un leve quejado por parte de Nagisa, pudiendo observa en el transcurso como un delgado hilo de semen conectaba su pene con aquella acogedora entrada, seguidamente se tumbó a su lado enredando entre sus dedos aquellos mechones de cabello azul, Shiota giró la cabeza hacia Akabane sonriéndole, observando como este le dedicaba esa sonrisa suya tan típica, con algo de esfuerzo logró girar su cuerpo, quedando de lado, a pesar de sentirse completamente relajado y saciado tras una intensiva sesión de sexo, podía advertir que le faltaba algo…Algo muy importante y ese algo era el saber los sentimientos de Karma, tragó saliva nervioso, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de conocer su respuesta, pero no quería que todo terminara así como un simple polvo, ya que para él lo de recién significaba algo más que eso.

-Karma-kun.-Pronunció su nombre, le iba a dar algo, pero quien no arriesga, no gana.-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

El aludido sonrió traviesamente apoyando una de sus mejillas sobre la palma de su mano, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-M-me gustas Karma-kun, te amo.- Confesó con las mejillas colorados y la mirada baja, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras el silencio reinó en la habitación, con cada segundo transcurrido su miedo y desesperanza crecían, solo de imaginar lo peor su corazón latía fuertemente resquebrajándose en cada palpitación y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no podía callar algo tan fuerte e importante como sus sentimientos.

En ese momento sintió como como levantaban su mentón, sus ojos azules entraron en contacto con de color mercurio de Karma y sin que este se lo esperase, Akabane le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Nagisa-kun.- Susurró contra su boca nada más separarse, logrando con esa simple pero significativa frase que lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por las mejillas del menor, Akabane las restiró con cuidado limpiándolas con el pulgar, acunó entre sus manos su rostro y ambos volvieron a besarse con dulzura trasmitiéndose en ese sencillo contacto todo el cariño y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

 **-FIN-**

 **¿Que les pareció?**


End file.
